


PREQUEL 1 Part 1: What is love? A growing interest.

by Ewelyne



Series: What is love? [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Kunnong, M/M, NongKun, Pre-Relationship, Xunong, a bit of angst, centered around the first ip episode + reevalution, company evalution ranking, first audition, reevalution mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewelyne/pseuds/Ewelyne
Summary: I didn't come to Idol Producer to make friends but to debut.- that was Cai Xukun's initial mindset but somehow along the way he found himself wanting to get closer to a certain cute Taiwanese trainee.





	PREQUEL 1 Part 1: What is love? A growing interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping my promise! Although coming back to writing, I do feel kinda rusty.

_A new beginning_ \- were the only words Cai Xukun tried to keep in mind as he paced back and forth. Recalling his first evaluation during Super Idol, his hands are sweating and uneasiness starts to creep into his heart. Fortunately, although Cai Xukun has always been the nervous type, he has gradually learned how to face these hindering feelings with confidence. _This is it_ , Cai Xukun thinks as he hears faint applause and staff cue him to go. _My last chance._

The recording room is much bigger than Xukun has ever imagined - there is a sea of transparent plastic chairs placed in several separated rows, mostly occupied, as well as eight highlighted white chairs comparable to the props used for ice thrones in fantasy films and dramas. As his eyes go up, he sees two big screens on both sides meeting in the middle where the number one seat is located. _The shape is nine but the size screams one. My goal._

"Hello, everyone," Cai Xukun greets everyone respectfully as he lightly bows in the middle of the stage. From the point where he's standing, everything seems so small but very overwhelming at the same time - almost as if all could crash down at him in any moment. However, unlike in Super Idol, Cai Xukun doesn't have time to be amazed. Whispered by other contestants in the room, Xukun can clearly hear "SWIN" mentioned many times, inadvertently feeling a sharp pain in his heart. _A new beginning,_ Xukun reminds himself once again, strengthening his heart and mind, as he takes one last look at the whole scene in front of him and confidently proceeds to climb the stairs.

Xukun's steps are slower than desired but that's intended. All the gazes of the other contestants are following him with big anticipation as he gets closer to the top nine seats. Contrary to what others are expecting, at that moment Cai Xukun doesn't think about sitting in the first seat at all. There is a bit of fear of heights in his mind but that's not really the reason for not wanting to sit there today. Every Xukun's choice is purely strategic - he already carries a big enough burden of expectations and sitting there would only label him as arrogant if anything goes wrong. Taking everything into account, the vacant sixth seat is enough to make him look confident, yet humble and Xukun gladly takes his seat.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

A vast number of companies flashes through a big screen as various contestants swarms out of the entrance. Cai Xukun is quite attentive to all of them but his attention only lingers on As and Bs. _Confidence is the first key to success_ , Cai Xukun thinks as he sees the introduction of Yuehua trainees. All of them are high-end looking but to Xukun's trained eye, there are only two trainees giving him the aura of real threats for the number one spot. _Zhu Zhengting and Justin_. He has the prior knowledge of these two boys, but he also notices Fan Chengcheng and the nervousness in his eyes. _If he gets more confident, he'll be in top9 too,_ Xukun assesses vaguely, being completely aware of the opponent's background. Despite having no company or any support from elsewhere except his fans, Cai Xukun doesn't feel jealous at all - he already came to terms with his current situation and he just considers his path being very different from the one of Yuehua trainees while he also looks forward to compete with them.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
There are only several seats left and Cai Xukun doesn't think there is any big company left.

"A Legend Star Ent. Group," Xukun reads slowly as he feels the name is familiar to him but he can't pinpoint why.

"From Taiwan," the boy sitting next to him adds, followed by "Heiren-ge & Andy-ge's company" from the lower rows.

Cai Xukun quietly nods as he sees a tall black-haired boy, dressed in a pink shirt with a bow tie looking like a pair of rabbit ears, walking in with a blinding smile.

"Hello," the Taiwanese boy greets with a strong accent, still smiling, as he shyly bows.

Everyone seems to be enthralled with the boy's presence - their expressions are getting significantly brighter and the overall atmosphere feels much lighter than before. Even Cai Xukun isn't immune to the charm of this young boy, his eyes are trailing his every move and somehow he finds himself returning the smile. _He sure goes all out with the cute concept, exactly the opposite of mine. He also has the aura of a star - innocent and cute like a first love. If he has some decent skills in any area, they'll air his audition for sure. D, Chen Linong_ , Xukun reads for himself while the young boy scans the room and tries to choose his seat.

"There are no seats anymore."

Hearing this, the Taiwanese boy immediately stops and hesitates a bit, embarrassment written all over his face, before he quickly strides back, small steps like children do, to the lowest row and takes his seat next to a Yuehua trainee.

_Too cute._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_My baby girl_  
_You already know_  
_If you call me baby, I will come so fast_  
_If you need me baby, I will be by your side_

Chen Linong thinks he's going crazy. He hears an unfamiliar song, clearly self-composed, and he knows he's doomed. _How am I supposed to perform after Cai Xukun?_ \- Linong sighs inwardly, well aware of his current skills. He's sure that the disparity will feel even more immense and just hopes the judges won't mention dancing at all.

The more Linong waits, the more he feels like this is the last place he's supposed to be now. The waiting passage feels cold and those big letters in front of him aren't helping at all. He knows he doesn't stand a chance to actually debut through the show, considering how many skilled and famous trainees are participating but he's also aware that this will be a great learning experience on his path of becoming an artist. _One step at a time,_ Linong tries to calm himself down but recalling the ranks given to other trainees more talented than him, he can't help but feel blank and numb.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Cai Xukun never felt such happiness before. _I really got an A,_ Xukun thinks proudly as he looks at the sticker on his shirt, his heart filled with joy and relief. _Now the A sticker really belongs to me._ As loud clapping and cheering accompany him on the way back to the waiting passage, he sees Chen Linong nervously pacing back and forth - in the same way he himself did before entering the room for the first time. But a lot cuter.

"You can do it, jiayou," Xukun suddenly blurts out when their eyes meet, only to immediately curse himself as he sees Linong's shocked and awkward expression. _What the hell am I doing?_

There is a bit of silence but fortunately Linong quickly gets himself together. "Oh, thank you," Linong says politely, eyes forming crescent moons, as he flashes Xukun his brightest smile.

Before Xukun can say anything further, the staff impatiently interrupts them and hurries him to go as both of them slightly bow to each other. Walking away, Xukun can't help but to turn around, stealing a few glances at the broad back of Chen Linong.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Cai Xukun quickly takes his seat, just in time to see Chen Linong entering. Starting with a deep bow, Linong's steps are quite steady but Xukun can still sense his nervousness.

"Hello mentors."

"Hello," Yixing greets Linong back.

"I am from Taiwan's A Legend Star Ent. Corp, Chen Linong. You can call me Nongnong."

Hearing Linong's nickname, Xukun can't help but feel nostalgic. _Kunkun_ \- he used to introduce himself in a similar way but now it no longer suits him. He's a different person, going for a different concept and image. _Now, we're the exact opposites,_ Xukun thinks, carefully observing Linong's nervous expression.

"Training period of six months. Learnt dancing for two months - " Yixing pauses and the tension suddenly rises. "Are you dancing today?"

"If teacher wants me to, I will."

 _What a diplomatic answer._ _He seems pretty smart_ , Xukun ponders after hearing Linong's quick reply while the young boy is getting ready for his performance. _His singing should be good since he's lacking in dance._ _Let's see what you've got._

Standing sideways with his hand in his pocket, Linong starts his performance with his eyes almost closed. _All stable and in tune, an attractive voice colour,_ Xukun assesses after the first line, nodding his head in the rhythm of the song.

Although it's clear that Linong is new to stage manners and gestures, his movements are very natural and let the audience fully enjoy his performance. _The sign of the true performer. His expressions are good as well,_ Xukun concludes when he finally sees the confidence he has been looking for.

To Xukun's dismay, the song ended too quickly, leaving behind a hollow aftertaste of wanting to hear more. Receiving the clapping and the praises from the judges, Chen Linong basically exudes the aura of relief as he nods, clearly satisfied with his performance.

"You said previously if we asked you to dance, you'll dance a bit, right?"

With every other Cheng Xiao's word, Linong's eyes are getting wider as he gulps and takes a big step back. _He really looks like a scared rabbit,_ Xukun thinks, holding his breath.

"Now we're asking you, dance a bit."

"Yeah, yeah," Yixing nods in agreement.

Starting from the same pose again, Linong snaps his fingers while the intro starts to play. Xukun can see the fire in Linong's eyes and his movements are brimming with confidence. Although there is a room for improvement in terms of basic skills and accuracy, Linong manages to nicely follow the beat and his expressions are pretty much the highlight of this performance. _He might even be the main rival,_ Xukun realizes and this theory is only solidified when Linong gets an A from the judges. _But somehow I can't see him as one._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_One hundred trainees moving into their dorms is the most hectic thing I've ever experienced_ , Xukun sighs as he tries to get through a pile of luggage and suitcases blocking the hallway. Since most of the trainees came here in teams, screams, laughs and excited talks can be heard in every corner of the building even on their first day, making Xukun quite jealous. _I miss them._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_I didn't come to Idol Producer to make friends but to debut._  - that was Cai Xukun's initial mindset but now it feels mostly forgotten. Knowing that eight of these boys will eventually become his future teammates if he gets to debut, he naturally gets along well with everyone - some more than others - but there is only one trainee he wants to get closer on his own accord.

 _I just want to know if his image is what he really is like,_ Xukun tries to justify his curiosity about Chen Linong, secretly stealing a glance at the young Taiwanese boy, in a pink sweatshirt for the A class, who is visiting Xukun's room along with his other roommates. Caught in action by the young boy, Xukun immediately blushes when Linong gives him his signature smile.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
Unlike his imagination, the progress of his relationship with Chen Linong is pretty slow. Both of them are from different cliques, they are not roommates and they are supposed to be the opposites of each other so there isn't really a common ground to make a conversation. Despite all that, they are still able to occasionally create a few small talks - mostly nonsensical or playfully teasing each other - and Xukun loves that, talking to Linong feels very natural and calming almost like an oasis in this crazy and stressful environment. They also often smile at each other in an encouraging manner and one time Xukun somehow felt brave enough to offer Linong his help, leading them to occasionally spend more time alone together in the practice room.

 _It's not a concept_ , Xukun concludes on the second day after hours of careful observations - the boy is the most polite person in their classroom, always holding doors for others and deeply bowing to every teacher after their class. Concerning his cuteness, Xukun is convinced that aspect is just deeply written in the younger boy's behaviour. Although Linong never acted cute intentionally, his actions always seemed to be perceived as those. Be it a blessing or a curse, it was one of the main reasons Xukun's interest lingered.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_There might be some things you need to wait for, everything needs a process_ \- Xukun recalls one of his lessons from Super Idol when he sees Chen Linong's frustrated expression after repeating the same mistake over and over. Pulling the second all-nighter in a row on the last day of the mission, Linong practices his dance again and again but he still isn't able to complete the dance without less than three mistakes. Sometimes hard work just doesn't equal immediate results and Xukun feels really bad for the younger boy - the 3-day mission is obviously focused on fast-learning and having strong fundamentals but the boy doesn't seem to have either of those although his potential is big. Feeling helpless, Xukun wants to do more for the boy than just occasionally teaching him or regularly checking on him - or "spying on him" in Ziyi's words - so he decides to take a 3 AM trip to the convenience store.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Can I help you?" the cashier finally asks Xukun when he sees him hesitating in front of the rows of snacks for almost an hour.

"Oh, I am not sure, I am buying for someone else," Xukun replies truthfully.

"Is he a trainee like you?" Although the cashier isn't really interested in idols or celebrities in general, he for sure knows his things when it comes to business. Having heard that a bunch of trainees from an idol survival show is going to live in his area, he made sure to be prepared, remembering the habits of his potential regular customers included. "Maybe if you could describe him? Or what he might like?"

"He's cute, very tall, black-haired, smiles a lot, polite...I am not sure what he likes..."

Xukun felt disappointed by his own answer, realizing the shallowness of his understanding of Linong. Over these three days they have known each other, they didn't really talk that much, staying on the surface level of the conversation. Xukun's well aware that they aren't the closest but even compared to others, their friendship was moving too slow. _But it has been literally three days, so why I am so concerned about this in the first place? What are you doing, Cai Xukun?_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

In the end Xukun went back to the dorms without buying anything, not even checking on Linong after coming back. He doesn't know what the strong urge of trying to get quickly closer to Chen Linong means but he knows it needs to be controlled for sure. Cai Xukun has always been a go-getter, getting what he wanted while the time or the tempo might not have been the best at that time and he's worried that he might return to those kinds of habits. _It's just he's cute and I like cute things, that's all,_ Xukun tries to convince himself, putting all his effort to not look at Chen Linong while the young boy is getting ready for his re-evaluation performance.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_This day is going to end up being a disaster,_ Chen Linong thinks when he slowly enters the A classroom. Not only that Cai Xukun has been avoiding him since this morning but his mind is also basically in a whole different dimension - the body doesn't feel like his and he has barely any thoughts. Sleeping seven hours for these past three days, his head hurts and his eyes are closing but Linong still fights his tiredness.

 _I really tried my best,_ Linong tries to comfort himself when he's called to perform next despite being very well aware of his state - he hasn't completed the dance without any mistakes yet. Feeling hopeless, his eyes inadvertently search Xukun, only to be met with him looking away. Linong tries to not look hurt - he knows that they weren't the closest and it might have been too early to describe them as friends but he likes interacting with Xukun and Xukun also helped him a lot so he can't help but feel sad seeing the sudden change of his attitude.

To his own surprise, Linong finishes the dance without any mistake, singing being stable and in tune, but he's sure he failed this mission. Even to him, the movements felt sluggish and small, not precise at all but at that moment it was the best his body could do. Not representing the energy or the aura of Ei Ei dance, Linong knows his rank is going down.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Not proof-readed, it will be edited later too.  
> 2) It should have been until the Quit Smoking performance but somehow it got too long while I writing it so the second part is planned to be from the preparations for the first live-audience round and Happy Camp till Quit Smoking. I also plan to write another prequel (PREQUEL 2) following the love rival of Xukun - I am hesitating about who should I write because honestly Nongting is not living as they should be and I am starting to have a weak spot for Nongjun and Nongstin. What do you think?  
> 3) Sorry for that tiny bit of angst.  
> 4) All kudos and comments (or any feedback) are appreciated.


End file.
